The invention relates to a vehicle wash station.
An important part of a clean environment is to maintain bodies of water, such as lakes, rivers, etc. free of undesirable aquatic plants, animals, fish, or water related material.
Despite precautions, bodies of water have become contaminated with undesirable animals, larvae, eggs, or plants. Since marine vessels are continually moved between bodies of water, one form of spread of contamination is the transfer of a marine vessel, such as a boat and/or its trailer, from one contaminated body of water to another. Minute plants, animals, fish, and debris, such as mud containing such plants, animals, etc. adhere to the marine vessel or trailer. To prevent the transfer of undesirable aquatic life from a contaminated body of water to a non-contaminated body of water, it is necessary that any portion of a marine vessel and that came into contact with the contaminated water be rinsed clean of such water and any water carried contaminants.
While hoses can be used at lake launch or entry ramps, the water is typically at ambient temperature as it was drawn from the body of water. Further, it is difficult to completely rinse all underside portions of the trailer and vessel, while standing on one side or the other of the trailer.
Thus, what is needed is a wash apparatus which can be employed at boat launch ramps on bodies of water to assure that any contaminants from the body of water are rinsed free of the marine vessel and its trailer.
Besides watercraft, it would also be desirable to provide a wash station which can be used to wash equipment or vehicles at construction, land-management, environmental, agriculture, as well as nautical sites. Besides cleaning such equipment or vehicles by removing dirt and other debris picked up at the site, it would also be desirable to provide a means for preventing the transfer of toxins, fertilizers or other biological or chemical components from one site to another as the equipment and vehicles are moved from site to site.